Operation Blaze
by gleek2
Summary: The plan to find Blaze is in motion. With permission from their superiors, Conrad and Sosa get in contact with Bill, Conrad's son. But when difficulties insue and Bill goes missing, what will happen? And will Blaze get set free? Sequel to RR!
1. The enemy of my enemy

**I don't own the A-team!**

* * *

Chapter One: The Enemy of my Enemy...

* * *

_Chicago, Illinois, Apartment Complex, Apartment 5C, 1700 hours_

Sosa and Face were hoping they'd never _ever_ have to work with each other again, but fate really didn't play their cards to their liking. It was either 'close enough' or 'I'm simply going to make your life a living hell'. Plus, they arugued a lot, seeming they had a background in the romance aspect of their relationship-if you even wanted to call it that.

Conrad had about enough of it.

"SHUT UP!" Conrad screamed, her eyes rolling with an anger they'd seen for a lot of the time. "While you two are bickering, my daughter is suffering! Now shut up and use your brilliant minds to the test and don't you **dare** make me regret bringing you two into this."

Hannibal, who was taking a long drag on his cigar, smirked and kept looking through files. The six memembers of the team were looking at information given to them by General Michaels about possible leads on the Morrigans. So far it had been hacker, mercenary, and bad repped militia that weren't even worth looking at.

"Is he even gonna give us anything? I mean, look at this guy! Scrawny, weak! He don't even look like he can hold a whole chicken wing!" cried B.A., slamming some weird invention onto the table.

Murdock nodded.

"Yeah, these guys don't even look like they can pass basic training without falling off the ropes!" he said as he drew. Murdock's hands worked furiously at a white piece of paper, shades of blues, reds, greens, and peaches running around the paper in elegant swirls. No one had really paid attention to what he drew, although he said it was important.

The group began to talk amongst themselves, but Hannibal drowned them out as he skimmed through file after file. His eyes would roll everytime something came up that was of looking at, but then ended up being worth nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

He flipped through about another five of the already fifty he'd been through, when something came up. The name: '**William(Bill) 'Shadow' Conrad**', and a picture of a young man with shoulder length ginger hair.

"Hey, Moria, do you know where Bill is?" asked Hannibal, taking another long drag of his cigar. The curioustiy in his voice caused Conrad to look up from her stack of files and cast a glance at her old friend.

"No, why?" she asked, her voice concerned. "Is he ok?"

"Looks like it, but he's working with a guy named Giovanni Petrenila. The Giovanni man is supossedly linked with Morrigan." replied Hannibal. his eyebrows shotting up in surprise. "You don't think-"

"He said he was on a top secret mission somewhere, trying to take down a 'most-wanted' from the inside. This must be his case, because Morrigan is a most wanted. Giovanni, however, isn't." She came over and looked over his shoulder. surveying the picture. "This is defintely Bill."

Murdock, recognizing the name, came over to them and looked over Hannibal's other shoulder. "HEY! I know him! Bill Conrad, yeah! We trained together for a bit. And before I was put into the looney bin in Mexico, I flew the planes he jumped out of. Loved my flying, unlike B.A. over here. Sosa, you ever heard of him. Alota the stuff he did was intellegence."

"Yes, I do recognize the name. He went by 'Shadow' though, because of how amazingly gifted he was at stealth and assassinations. Usually, he was sent on the spying missions, putting him behind enemy lines. The last one, if I recall correctly, was to be placed under that Giovanni man. I was even there when he got the mission." she replied, shaking her long hair lightly.

Hannibal sucked in a breath.

"Well, it says here thatt we should contact him at...this number at...these times. Face, what time is it?"

Face looked at his watch drowsily while taking a sip of Scotch. "Hmm... four p.m."

"Perfect." said Hannibal, picking up a phone and dialing the number. Under the number was a code for 'Shadow' to know who was calling, and that it was military importance.

After a few rings and a sound of scuffling, someone picked up the phone.

"_Hello?_" asked the voice. It sounded stressed and tired.

"Good afternoon, Shadow, how have you been?" asked Hannibal, brushing the paper lightly with his fingers.

"_Fine, really. How's the weather, old man?_" replied the voice on the other end, a smirk evident.

"Good, but I like it more desert hot than anything_._" Hannibal read the sentence off the paper, reciting it with a steady voice and a calm demeaner.

A huge sigh came over the phone, more shuffling, and a slam of a door. "_Captain William Conrad, how can I be of assistance?_"

"Hello Bill, it's Hannibal. I've got something to ask."

"_HANNIBAL! My man! Good to hear from yah, and sure, shoot. Not literally, though. I've gotta keep in shape or else my ass'll be whiped._" said Bill, or shadow, in a enthusiastic tone. His voice was full of happiness and sadness all at once.

Hannibal, then, let out a sigh. "We were hoping you were still under Giovanni's domain."

"_Psh! More like Morrigan's domain. Listen, they brought in Athena atleast three days ago, and she's been through hell. Trying to break out atleast twice a day, plus that stuck-up preppy bitch that's her step-mom doesn't really help much._"

"Good. Would you mind, possibly, helping us?"

"_How?_"

Grabbing the phone, Conrad(Moria), began to speak. "Wir müssen Blaze wieder raus zu kommen. Können Sie helfen?"

"_Ja, mutter, kann ich helfen._" A sigh. "_Why in german, though, I hate the language!_"

"Sorry, son, had to make sure it was you." replied Conrad, smirking a bit at her son's tone. They always had that playful tone towards each other, a motherly/son type of playful relationship. "But would you be willing to help us get her out?"

"_Sure! But you'll have to do hell of a lot more than just call me. I'm not the big boss, the big lady does. I don't know who she is, though, but she is a she and is in this building. So I'm guessing it's probably one of Morrigan's whores...or something._" replied Bill, a sigh emitting from his voice. "_Oh, shit. Sorry mom, I'll call you back later, I gotta go!_"

"Wait, Bill-" she began, but the line went dead. Conrad sighed.

For the past three weeks they'd been searching, but nothing was coming up. And when, finally, they had something, it had to go down the drain like that. Conrad sighed again and shook her head.

"So, is Bill willing to help us?" asked Hannibal, a curious look in his eyes.

She nodded.

"Yep, but we need to get in touch with his boos. He said it was a she." she replied, shaking her head.

Face looked confused. "So, what exactly does this mean?"

"It means, Face," said Hannibal, a solumn look on his face, "that we're going to Italy. I hope you brushed up on your italian."


	2. Secret Agent

**I don't own the A-team!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Secret Agent...

* * *

_Florence, Italy, Casa del Passero, May 18th, 1357 hours_

Blaze banged on her door, hopelessly trying to get out. She had tried everything from hard wiring the door(to no avail) to trying to kick it down. Her mental state wasn't the best, for she only got one meal a day. She'd try, atleast, to convince her father she wasn't going to escape anymore.

She just hoped it worked.

"Damn! Athena stop banging on the door!" growled her father, Morrigan(we'll call him). Stress marks creased his tan skin and his hair was slicked back out of his face like usual. "If you don't I'll get a headache and blame you if I die. Open the door."

He walked in when the metal door opened, his trusty man Bill opening it for him. Morrigan had decided that he would assign Bill to his daughter, considering he couldn't trust Gio for the nagging thought in his head saying that he'd try and rape her. But he knew his daughter would have beaten the living hell out of him; the thought made him smirk. He gave his daughter a monotone look, his eyes portraying no emotion what-so-ever.

She looked like hell. She was, of course, skinny because she only had one, hearty, meal a day. Her skin was pale and her hair looked greasey and frail and you could see her bones.

"Are you ready to be codial?" he asked, same look on his face. "Because I am if you are."

She nodded, and that's all she did. Blaze didn't trust her voice, for she hadn't used it in atleast a few days. Plus, she barely got any water, so her throat was as dry as a desert and felt scratchy. Morrigan smiled and nodded.

"Bill, come help Athena here to her room. You know where it is, right? I don't need to call Gio?" asked Morrigan when he popped his head out the door. The ginger lad was standing there leaning against the door. He nodded and walked into the room and picked up Blaze bridal style. "You can let her walk, lad."

Bill shook his head. "She hasn't walked in a long time, atleast five days. I wouldn't trust my legs if I was in her position. And yes I know my way there." Blaze tucked her head into the crook of Bill's neck and sighed. It felt good to have some heat next to her to warm her bones.

Morrigan nodded and made his way towards Gio to discuss something.

Bill took Blaze to her room as he whispered consoling words into her ear. Eventually when they reached her room, he shut the door, locked it, then placed her on the bed in a sitting position. He got infront of her on his knees and took her hands.

"'Thena, it's good to see you. Once you can talk we can talk all the time, but now it's my time to talk. Listen, our mom is trying to find you. She's trying to get to you with that chick Sosa and the A-team." he began, looking at her with his blue eyes. Blaze's eyes perked when he said the A-team. Bill chuckled. "Have a thing for one of them? I'm guessing the Face dude, he's your type and looked like Temp." Blaze rose an eyebrow and nodded. "He's-? Shit. That sucks, sis. But it's okay, they're trying to find you. I can't give them any info on this place because I really don't know, but until then, I'm supposed to protect you. So no going out of my sight. I don't think that'll be a problem anyways because your father is probably gonna assign me to be your personal bodyguard so that Gio doesn't rape you."

He, then, checked his watch. "Shit, gotta go." He kissed her head. "Love you, sis." He then got up and headed towards the door, but heard a whimper from Blaze. He turned around and rose an eyebrow. She held up her thumb, pointer finger, and pinky finger to tell him she loved him too. He smirked and nodded walking out the door.

Blaze fell down on her comfortable bed and felt like passing out, or a shower, or some water; not in that order. Her head hurt because of the lack of food and her stomach grumbled in respone to her thoughts. A smile formed on her dry lips and dirt-caked skin. She heard her door open and, half expecting Bill to come in again, was sad to see her father's wife, Francessca, come through the door.

"Ciao, Athena, how are you feeling?" she asked with perfect English. Blaze raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yes I can speak English perfectly. Oh! Here's some water!" Francessca pulled out a galleon of water and handed it to Blaze.

After two straight minutes of Blaze drinking, she came up for breath and looked incredulously at Francessca. "How in the hell-" she began to cough, "-can you speak perfect English. Unless you're some type of spy or something."

Francessca raised an eyebrow with a smirk on her face.

"Oh shit, you are! You've been spying on my father for...ever! But how the hell did you get this assignment? I mean, I know my father, and he's a mad man." said Blaze, raising an eyebrow to match Francessca's.

She laughed. "Oh, I'm good at playing 'the innocent whore who wants to be your wife' bit. Of course, you're not supposed to know this, but I figured sense I'm going to help you escape that I'd try as well. And it would explain why we two are going to grow increasingly close in the next few days/weeks. So play your part! Oh, merda! I have to go! Guarire presto!" Francessca then ran out the door and closed it.

Blaze sighed and fell back on the bed, letting the cushions and springs envelope her in a welcoming hug. With a huge groan she rolled off the bed and bounded towards the bathroom.

If she was going to be living there now, might as well make the best of it, right?

Right.


End file.
